Docked in Love
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: Bella lives on a ship with a man name Baru OC and after sailing into Audria OC Place , she meets Edward. Only one twist. He's blind. And he thinks he's dead. R


A quick shake startled Bella awake as the chocolate colored ship docked at a small town. Trees decorated the east side while a long river stretched along the west. Two long poles stood on the entrance of the miniature city. A silky green flag was draped across from on pole to the other, beautifully flying in the ocean breeze.

Bella gaped in awe at the gorgeous town outside her broken window. Her beautiful blue eyes hanged back to neon green as her highlights shifted to the same color. A surprised yet blissful grin spread gently and slowly on her features.

Getting up off her rugged bed, Bella scurried swiftly over to her closet door. Her simple outfit was now torn at edges and destroyed at her right shoulder, but she didn't know why. Pushing that thought aside, Bella gripped at a orange tube top and faded blue kapris, yanking them out of the tiny room and shut the wooden door softly. She walked over to her rugged bed and placed the silky smooth clothing on the pale beige comforter.

As she finished getting dressed, Bella happily skipped over to her long wall mirror. The orange tube top clung gently to her chest as the blue kapris loosely moved with her steps. Two golden earrings were softly placed in her ears, making her outfit feel more casual yet fancy. A light neon green anklet sat carelessly on her ankle as she laid on the rugged bed.

Before her thoughts could register where she was, Baru came tumbling in, silently gesturing her to the bridge that lead to the dock. There, three men stood waiting to introduce them to the small town.

Stepping out of the brown ship, Bella and Baru sauntered quietly over to the grinning men, their dark clothes sticking out like a sore thumb. As they approached, one of the men stepped forward and bellowed blissfully,

"WELCOME TO AUDRIA!!" His words ended with a double exclamation point. His smile twitched a little when he stared at the only two people there. Bella and Baru.

The two other men frowned instantly and took a step back, as if disgusted by the fact that Bella and Baru lived on a ship. Scowls formed deep in their features as Bella bowed her head low, like a child ready to be punished. Baru stood tall, never once letting their disgusted scowls bother him. His face stared casually at the men before him. Amazement spread throughout Bella's body at how he can be so strong to those who judged them by their clothes or ship.

"Hello," Baru said in monotone, his gaze never flickering to his surroundings.

"Hello," Bella's head snapped up as the two men talked. A feeling of being watched swan through her tall figure. She stretched her slender neck and lifted her head from it's position. Eyes flickering back and forth, Bella couldn't find the cause. Couldn't find the gaze that watched her.

Finally, her beautiful neon green eyes found pair of topaz colored eyes watching her every move, but their body and face hid behind a large group of trees. Shock flooded her body as she felt a feeling of safeness that came with the gentle eyes.

Was it a man?

Was it an animal?

Questions swan in her dizzy head, but one remained,

Who is it?

That question flew back and forth in her mind, but for some reason, she felt like she knew who they were. Why?

As she stared, those gorgeous topaz eyes silently pleaded for her to follow them. Bella didn't know why, but when the eyes left with the being, the feeling followed.

Loneliness came with pain. Questions swam across and through her mind. Should she follow?

Clearing her throat loudly, Bella waited for all the men to look at her.

"I'm going to look around," And with that, she sauntered through the entrance, praying the figure would come back.

As Bella scurried slowly through the silent town, a soft melody echoed around her. Louder and louder it got until Bella was no longer following her instinct and began following the music. Closer and closer she got ti the forest, for there the music was coming from. Louder, louder. Closer, closer. Each step added a beat to the song, giving it a strong harmonized song.

Turning the narrow corner, surprise filled her mind as she approached a dead-end. There sitting on a black metal chair, was a single white rose. A tiny note was tied loosely to the green stem.

Bella stared, astonished, at the white rose. How could a tiny rose be what caused the music? But she knew it wasn't, because the feeling of being watched came to her as she stepped her first step into the bright dead-end. Flickering her gaze to her surroundings, she couldn't find those eyes. Those oh, so beautiful eyes that helped her find this place, were now gone, but the wonderful feeling remained. Where was it coming from?

Finally, Bella's lonely gaze stood on a barred fence, knowing happily that the eyes were there. But something stuck in her throat at the dark aura that evaporated from the cage like fence. Fear.

What was that?

Who was that?

Deep breathing sounds swam through the open holes in the small door. And then, those eyes. Those gorgeous topaz eyes, were peeking out at her frozen figure.

"Hello," his voice was so sweet. By the deep edge in his voice, she could tell it was a man. Flutters of excitement swam into her nervous gut.

"He-Hello," Bella didn't know what caused the feeling of safeness to return faster, but the enormous gust of happiness caused her to stutter out of surprise.

"Who are you?" His velvet voice questioned, as though he never had talked to anyone before.

"B-Bella," She didn't mean to sound scared, but it was natural. She couldn't control it.

"Bella. I can't see you," He whispered, sorrowfully. Why? His eyes looked perfect to Bella. So why couldn't he see her?

"Why?" The nervousness in her voice vanished as she stepped forward, getting closer to the dark fence.

"Can you guess?" He replied with his own question, knowing well enough that she did.

"Your blind?"

"Yes."

"Can you feel?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"I can't tell you."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! This is my first Twilight story!!!! Hope ya liked it!!!!! I changed Bella and Edward a little bit. Don't ya love how her hair changes? haha!! Anyway, REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!


End file.
